The Curse Of the Scar
by movie-fan1987
Summary: Harry is terrified when something goes drastrically wrong at Hogwarts and hit's up to him and Ron to save the day. Please R
1. The Dream

The Curse of The Scar  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please read and review.  
  
The Dream  
  
"I have brought her my Lord"  
  
"Thank you Wormtail. You have done well and shall be rewarded"  
  
"Thank you master"  
  
Voldemort turned to the other death eaters and addressed them in a loud clear voice.  
  
"The girl is the bait, Harry Potter wouldn't be able to keep away! This is the perfect plan, Lucius bring in the girl."  
  
Lucius walked out of the room and brought back a shaking 16 year old and forced her in front of Voldemort. Voldemort looked the girl up and down.  
  
"What is she?" he said  
  
"She is a mudblood" Lucias called out  
  
"She makes my skin crawl!" Voldemort bellowed. He turned to the girl "Now you will now the real meaning of pain" He pointed her wand out her and uttered a spell she dreaded to hear.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
She writhed on the floor in agony calling "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!  
  
Harry! Harry! Harry woke with a start and found himself on the floor of the burrow. Rom was kneeling down and looked concerned about him.  
  
"Harry are you okay?"  
  
Harry realised he was shaking and made an effort to stand up but Ron held him there and repeated the question.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry said, "But I had that dream again"  
  
"The one where Hermionie...?"  
  
"Yes" Harry replied. "Voldemort was there again and so was Wormtail. I don't know what I'm supposed to do"  
  
Ron looked around the room and sighed "Don't worry about it now Harry. When we got to Hogwarts, you can tell Dumbledore about it. Come on Harry, Mum's making pancakes this morning. You'll feel alright after them"  
  
"I suppose you're right" Harry said to no one as Ron was rushing around trying to get changed quickly. "Oh we get our Hogwarts letter's today Harry"  
  
"Yeah and a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher"  
  
"Anyway Harry. Hurry up, I'm starving"  
  
And with that they hurried downstairs to their Hogwarts letters and eat pancakes 


	2. Letters and Hermonie

Letters and Hermoinie  
  
Harry walked down the stairs thinking about the dream and Hermoinie. He knew it meant something. He just didn't know what it meant.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, did you sleep well" Mrs Weasley voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Ron looked at him wondering if he'll say anything about the dream.  
  
Harry gave a weak smile. "Yes thank you Mrs Weasley"  
  
Mrs Weasley beamed and added more syrup to Harry's pancake. "Your Hogwarts letters should be here soon," she said pleasantly. Then added "Oh where is Ginny, her breakfast is getting cold" And she walked out of the room.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry. "So what are you going to do about the dream?" he whispered  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Are you going to tell Hermoinie?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt worried and he thought of the dream again. Voldemort with Wormtail. Lucius bringing Hermoinie out. Hermoinie being tortured. And he knew he couldn't tell her. How would she react? She'd be horrified. Having made up his mind he turned to Ron to give him the answer, only to find that Ron had gone.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Harry, the Hogwarts letters have arrived.  
  
Harry got up as Ginny and Mrs Weasley entered the room. "The letters have arrived," he told them  
  
Mrs Weasley beamed and went to get Ginny's for her.  
  
Ron entered brandishing his and Harry's letters. "Harry, here's your letter.  
  
Harry looked down and read.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter,  
We writing this to inform you that term will start on September 1st. We've included a list of books you will need for the upcoming term.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six By Miranda Goshawk Higher Potions By Arsenius Wriggle  
  
Complex Transfiguration by Emetic Stitch  
  
Ron looked up "Complex Transfiguration, Bloody hell!"  
  
"Ron!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. "We have to go to Diagon Alley today to collect all these. Ginny, hurry up and finish your breakfast."  
  
They all stood in front of the fireplace waiting for Mrs Weasley to collect the Floo powder. Harry groaned and remembered the last time he used Floo Powder. He ended up in Knockturn Alley hiding in a cupboard. He sighed and hoped it wouldn't happen again.  
  
"Right! Who wants to go first, Harry what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go first" Harry mumbled  
  
Harry walked up to the pot where the Floo Powder was inside and with an encouraging look from Ron he stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Diagon Alley!"  
  
He felt himself being spun around and around and eventually he fell out of the fireplace and into Diagon Alley.  
  
He dusted himself down and waited for the Weasley's to come. And soon enough they came out of the fireplace one by one, first came Ron then Ginny and finally Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Right let's go get your school supplies."  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's all done and dusted" Ron said Harry laughed. He felt free; once again he was going to Hogwarts, his favourite place in the whole world. But he was also worried about it as well. Voldemort was still at large and he kept having that dream where Hermoine...  
  
"Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you" Hermoine's voice broke into his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled as Hermoine came running up. "Did you see the school list? Higher Potions! Isn't this exciting?"  
  
Ron groaned "Hermoine please stop talking about books. We haven't even got to Hogwarts yet!"  
  
Hermoine beamed at Ron and turned to Harry. "Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks and you"  
  
"Great! Have you got all your things? I know I have. Why don't we go to the Ice Cream Parlour and catch up?"  
  
They all sat outside eating their ice creams when Hermoine spoke up in a very grave voice. "Listen guys I've got some bad news, you know Neville's parents were killed by You-Know Who?"  
  
Ron and Harry both nodded.  
  
"Well apparently," Hermoinie continued, You-Know-Who killed his Nan as well. It happened in the holidays so poor old Neville is left with no one." Hermoine ended.  
  
Ron and Harry both stared at her.  
  
"You're kidding aren't you?" Harry said in a shaky voice.  
  
"No Harry I'm not" Hermonie replied.  
  
"So Lord-Thingy is really, really back?" Ron squeaked  
  
"I'm afraid so Ron. And it's our job to look after Harry because if Voldemort really has returned he'll be after Harry. And since we're his friends we have to protect him"  
  
Harry sat still just staring into space thinking that thank god, Hermonie can't see his thoughts. But if she could she'll see that she shouldn't protect Harry, Harry should protect Hermonie. 


End file.
